


Lucky

by arguablynotwicked



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: Blair Waldorf felt lucky. She became women she always wanted to be. She was successful at her job. She finally made great friends. She did things she wanted to do. She married a perfect guy. All of that was a lot to handle. Especially if you are eight months pregnant.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I found. Really cheesy, but hey we all need that sometimes.

Blair Waldorf felt lucky. She became women she always wanted to be. She was successful at her job. She finally made great friends. She did things she wanted to do. She married a perfect guy. All of that was a lot to handle. Especially if you are eight months pregnant. 

\- Production of the dresses officially started five minutes ago. So far everything is going well. As you asked they will send updates every few hours. Materials for shirts should be here tomorrow morning. There will be three versions to choose from, and I did ask Tom to join us at the meeting to choose the right fabric. - Young blonde girl said going through her list of tasks Blair assigned her this morning.   
\- Okay, what about the pho.. - Blair started adjusting herself at the chair. She really should get a better one.  
\- Already taken care of that. I scheduled it in a week considering that we want to do that before the little one comes out. Oh, also I did order the cake that you asked for the baby shower. The decorations should be at your home tomorrow around twelve and your husband confirmed that he will be at home at that time. Also, I sent out the invitation and some of your friends already confirmed that they will be there. The only thing to take care of is food. I was thinking about this new restaurant that is not that far away from your home. But I checked and the food from there for sure would make you nauseous. They do a lot of fish. Obviously, your husband proposition to order the pizza won't work so it took me a while but then I figure out that the best person to take of that would be Mrs Dorota. I gave her a call and she already agreed. But I'm not sure if that's all right? - She stares at Amy and her eyes started to fill with tears.   
\- Is everything all right? - The girl started unsure what made Blair reacted this way.   
\- Get out. Get out now. - She answered and turned around on her chair as the tears were streaming down her face. She heard a young girl leave quietly. How did this happen? How did she get so lucky? She was a terrible person and did awful things and now.. Now she was just so damn lucky. How?

Probably twenty minutes later she hears the door open and someone walks in.  
\- I am busy right now. - She quickly says hiding her face in her hands.   
\- Even for me?   
\- Humphrey! - She whispers. Her voice soft and full of love. - What are you doing here?   
\- I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I would stop to see how my amazing wive is doing. - Dan said making his way towards Blair.   
\- Ugghh.. She called you.. - She mumbles and turns on her chair so he would face her back. He laughs as he sits on her desk.   
\- Nooo.. Never.. She texted me. - He answers and turns her on the chair. For a moment they just look at each other. Their faces full of love even if Blair pretends to be mad at him.  
\- So what happened? - He finally asks reaching out and holding her hand. She stares at him thinking again how lucky she is. How did she end up with him? How did she deserve all that love? Instead of answering she just ended up crying in his arms. 

Nights are really difficult if you are unable to sleep. Especially if your partner is snoring away. Well, it usually didn't bother her. But now that she was growing another human inside her body she found it the most irritating sound ever. Finally, she hit him in the arm, but that didn't stop him. He didn't even move. So after turning a few times which is not easy with a big belly, she decided that it is time for bigger measures. She kicked him in his leg hard enough for him to jump out of his dreams and look confused around the room.   
\- Are you okay? - He finally asks putting his hand on her belly.   
\- Sorry. Couldn't sleep and I accidentally kicked you. - She lies and he just smiles knowing that it's not true. He moves his hand to her face and then leans in and leaves kiss all over her face.   
\- Are you crying? - He suddenly asks.  
\- No. Your lips are just in my eyes. - She mumbles.

The baby shower was a massive success. Everyone had fun and enjoyed their time together. It was sophisticated and full of class. Not some average diaper exchange with dumb little games. Blair was proud of it even if she didn't do much work around this thing herself. If not her guidance party would not be as great as it was for sure. But now so tired she ended up laying on the couch while Dan was cleaning up.   
\- I can help if you want to? - She says knowing well enough that he won't ask her to do that.  
\- Actually I prefer you dictating me what to do from couch. - He says as he finishes washing dishes.   
\- Good. That's why I married you. - She flips through the magazine that was left on the coffee table. He surprises her for standing over her.   
\- Really? I thought that you were crazy in love with me? - He kisses her gently.  
\- Correction. I am crazy in love with you. - Her hand reaches for his face.   
\- Are you going to cry again?  
\- Yeah I will. 

They are in bed, their legs and arms tangled and they whisper to each other all the hopes and dreams they have.   
\- I hope she will be as strong as you are. - He says suddenly and she looks up at him till their eyes meet.   
\- Why? Why would you want her to be anything like me? - She sits up as fast as she can being eight months pregnant.   
\- Why wouldn't I? You are intelligent, strong, independent..  
\- I did terrible things. I was terrible.   
\- We all were, Blair.   
\- That's not true. You were not like me. I ruined lives. I thought that I could do anything I wanted. I tried to ruin your life. - Her voice is shaking because she knows it's true. She is not proud of it. But that's her past. The one she will never be able to forget.   
\- Blair. That's the past. We both made mistakes. We both hurt other people. But we are better now. And you become the women you could always be. You are amazing and I hope our kids will be just like you. - Their foreheads are stuck together and tears start to escape her eyes.  
\- It's the pregnancy. - She says and then she laughs and he joins in.  
\- And the fact that I am so lucky.

END


End file.
